Content management systems enable people to work efficiently together. For example, content management systems allow people belonging to an organization or a group to manage workflows in a collaborative environment, set up web sites to share information with others, manage documents from start to finish, or publish reports to help the organization make better decisions.
The contents and data of a content management system can be lost after a data loss event. Restoring lost data in a content management system can be performed in a number of ways. One approach is to perform an image-based full restore. In an image-based full-restore, all the content databases and configuration databases are restored at once. However, during the full-restore, the availability of the content management system to the users of the system will be compromised. Since doing a full-restore is time-consuming, the content management system can potentially be down for a long time.